Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis, kyphosis and other curvature abnormalities, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes correction, fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. As part of these surgical treatments, spinal constructs such as vertebral rods are often used to provide stability to a treated region. Rods redirect stresses away from a damaged or defective region while healing takes place to restore proper alignment and generally support vertebral members. During surgical treatment, one or more rods and bone fasteners can be delivered to a surgical site. The rods may be attached via the fasteners to the exterior of two or more vertebral members. Surgical treatment may employ surgical instruments and implants that are manipulated for engagement with vertebrae to position and align one or more vertebrae. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior technologies.